The present invention relates to a limited capacity buffer storage reservoir which may be used between two stages of a manufacturing procedure or process linked together by means of a conveyor belt or the like, including means for diverting, holding and drawing articles, singly or in bulk.
Where two stages of a manufacturing procedure or process are carried out on two separate machines linked in such a fashion, it is desirable to draw products off the direct link system if the second stage or unit of manufacture (down line) stops for any reason, thus enabling the first unit to continue operating. Conversely, if the first unit stops the second unit may continue operating if articles are introduced to the direct link conveyor.
The retrieval and feeding of articles from and to such conveyors may be carried out manually, with semi or fully automatic equipment. Articles removed from conveyors are placed into containers and, if need be, taken away to storage areas. Later they are returned to the feeding point and loaded onto the direct link system. Other, containerless, systems employ by-pass conveyors of varying lengths travelling over distances in straight lines, with returns, alongside or in tiers. Some are arranged at processing machine level, others are elevated and use combinations of horizontal, vertical and semi-circular lengths of conveyor, in the main storing articles on lengths arranged horizontally. Articles, products, etc, are supported singly, in layers or in bulk, with or without the aid of additional chamber-like side members.